


Chocolate and Peanut Butter

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Implied Sexual Content, Neville Longbottom's Glow up, Pansy is a sassy queen, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Pansy knows what's good at first bite.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Chocolate and Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> I think I hit all the marks for this
> 
> \- Reese's peanut butter cups ( not so named but implied)  
> \- Sassy and Snarky Pansy  
> \- and a good ol' dose of dirty talking! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! I really hope you enjoy!

_ This fucker is actually sleeping at his desk, like a belligerent student. _

Pansy sighed and dropped the load of mail that had just arrived on the desk and when the blond head didn’t even twitch in its slumber, summoned the packages that arrived with a crash into the office. One of the smaller boxes connected with Draco’s head which woke him up with an angry yell. 

“Morning Princess! You have a meeting with a pharmacy supplier in ten and you have mail and things. “ Pansy checked her nails to make sure none of the flying mail had chipped her new manicure. 

“Pans, as my secretary you’re supposed to go through all the for me...I think…” Draco narrowed his eyes and rubbed the sore spot on his head. “At least the shit that says Malfoy Industries on it, you work here you know.”

“Hardly “ she sniffed. “But you didn’t hire me to work, you hired me because I’m intimidating and don’t judge your drinking problem. “ 

“I do not have a  _ problem.”  _ Draco picked up a cellophane-wrapped gift basket with 2 bottles of wine and chocolates and squinting, read the card and mumbled “ This is the wrong address”, shrugged and started to pull it open. 

“Of course you don’t love. “ Pansy lifted the basket away from him. “ No wine until after your 11 am meeting, mister. “ She swished away to her desk outside the large office. 

Placing the basket down on the desk she took her chair and vanished the cellophane, eyeing the box of gourmet peanut butter cups wrapped in gold foil on the inside. Plucking one out of its spot with thumb and forefinger, she put the whole truffle in her mouth and let the chocolate melt on her tongue. 

_ Oh, this is the good shit,  _ she thought, letting the smooth rich milk chocolate mix with the thick, creamy peanut butter. She closed her eyes, let her head tilt back against the wall and moaned with bliss. The contrasting flavors that worked so well together had always been a long time favorite. Practically purring the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts. 

A tall, dark-haired wizard in an impeccably tailored suit was lingering in the door, looking uncomfortable. The navy blue coat stretched over a broad chest and tapered in at the waist showing off broad shoulders. His chestnut hair was styled but still tousled in a carefree way. He smiled and it sat crooked it on his face and puffed out an awkward laugh

“Excuse me...I’m early. I’m meeting with Malfoy, er...Mr. Malfoy...oh that’s weird. I should have known you’d been here too.”

“Do I know you?” she asked, genuinely confused. 

At that moment Draco’s office door opened and Pansy looked to him hoping, for some reason, he would be just as confused and turned on as she was.

No such luck. He just stuck his hand out and said “Longbottom! It’s good to see you.” 

“Wait, who?” Pansy asked looking at each of the wizards.

“Malfoy, good to see you too, I guess. “

“We’re gonna make a lot of money Longbottom, it is good.”

“As in NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?” Pansy screeched over their polite chatter.

Draco turned at her and blinked “Who’d you think was the head of Longbottom potions supply? “

“ I didn’t read the thing” she picked up the sheet of paper her detail agenda was supposed to have been on and waved it around. “I never read the thing! But last time we saw him he was always playing in the dirt! No offense. “ 

Draco rubbed his temples. “He runs the greenhouses that grow the supplies Pans.” 

A tidal wave of embarrassment crashed over Pansy as she felt her cheeks turn pink and felt the heat travel all the way up into her hairline. “Oh Merlin,” she mumbled trying to regain her composure.

“Right. Well, this way Longbottom.”

Pansy kept her gaze firmly on her black patent leather pumps as the two walked into Draco’s office. A mixture of guilt and frustration settled in with the mortification and she dug one toe of her heel into the carpet. She had been a bully she wouldn’t deny it and Neville Longbottom had taken the brunt of many of her and Draco’s jokes.

The war and their 7th year had changed that. There were a lot of moments where she’d turned a blind eye to things Neville and his friends would get up to in the name of resistance against the Death Eaters. She had wondered if he knew that was all she could do, between Draco who was her best friend and still her boyfriend at the time and her parents at the Ministry...it was all she could do to stay alive. 

With a deep sigh she pulled herself up straight, charmed her makeup back to perfect and started to straighten up the lobby, actually doing her job for once. She was just setting out new floo powder by the fireplace when the door opened with a click. 

She kept her eyes firmly on the fireplace, waiting for them to finish up the carried on conversation until she couldn’t keep facing the wall without it being noticeably strange. Turning with her chin tilted proudly, she noticed Longbottom was watching her, his dark eyes traveling up her legs. He stepped towards her carefully and held out his hand for her to shake it, he took it lightly and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“It was good seeing you again Pansy.”

Something in his voice ignited a familiar feeling in her belly but her brain struggled to make sense of it all. Who taught him to flirt? When did he get so….secure in himself? Who dressed him so sharply? There had to be a significant other behind all this that was the only explanation, so this new Neville would just have to be bizarre daydream fodder

“Likewise.” She said simply, withdrawing her hand, trying not to meet his intense gaze. She looked firmly at a spot on the wall until he left the lobby. When she turned to look at Draco, he had a grin that was positively shark-like.

She threw him a dirty look “ Don’t start - “

“Oh, but where to begin- “

“Nowhere, there’s nothing to begin…”

“ The mighty ice queen Parkison, falling for -”

“ I haven’t fallen for anyone, I don’t fall.” she took another chocolate out of the box and popped it in her mouth. 

“He’s a nice Pureblood boy Pans, gonna bring him ‘round to grandmothers for tea? “

She glared at him again and swallowed the chocolate. “ Tell me, how does the quest for Granger’s knickers go? Had any luck getting her to acknowledge your existence yet?” Draco flipped her off and stepped back into his office, slowly shutting the door. “But I’m sure Lucius will be thrilled when she proposes ...Draco...where are you going… You’re awfully testy today do you need chocolate? “ She put the very last one in her mouth and shouted “ Alright I’ll go get your lunch and then go home for the rest of the day. Draco?” The door had shut all the way.

She chuckled to herself when he didn’t answer. 

****

The next morning a large gold foil box was waiting for her on her desk despite the morning post had not arrived yet. Draco was leaning on the edge of the desk with his finger in his mouth looking thoroughly pissed off.

“This came to my house last night, for you.” he gestured to the box and shook out his hand. 

“And you thought you’d open the letter even when it says “ she straightened the envelope on the package “ To Pansy, only Pansy bugger off Malfoy I just don’t know her address. Stinging hex? Serves you right.” She made a shooing motion with her hand as he walked away sulking. The letter did not sting her as she opened it. 

_ Pansy, _

_ Saw you enjoying these the other day, to say the least. They happen to be my favorite as well. Anyway, Malfoy has my contact info if you’d like to get dinner or more chocolates some time?  _

_ Neville.  _

****

The mostly eaten box of chocolates lay of the opposite corner of the loveseat, long forgotten. 

Pansy felt calloused hands slide up the backs of her thighs and push her dress up just a little bit more. She sighed against his neck, one of her legs on the other side of his, and let her lips make a path from his jaw to the shell of his ear. 

A fingertip traced the edges of knickers while the other hand found a firm grip on her hips. 

“You know, when I saw you the other day, and you were making those noises over chocolate…” Neville’s words ghosted against her shoulder as his free hand hooked into the sleeves and exposed the skin underneath “I had to know what noises you made...well…”

Pansy pulled back and swatted his chest playfully. “ Don’t go Hufflepuff on me now Longbottom. You’ve gotten this far.” 

The crest of his cheeks tinged with red but he didn’t move his hand as it started it’s slow process of making circles against her sex. 

“I wondered what noises you would make with my cock inside you,” he mumbled and busied himself marking a patch of skin on her neck.

“Go on.” she purred rocking her hips against the heel of his hands, bracing herself against his tensing muscles. 

“I wondered would you make little moans like you did with your mouthful.” He dipped his finger into her making her gasp at the delicate sensation “Or if you would scream like I always thought you would.”His fingers curled in her in the way the made her breath leave her lungs. 

“Why don’t you find out?” she purred arching a brow at him.

***

Later, as they lay in his bed, still panting and covered in the sheen of sex-driven sweat on top of the covers, Neville rolled over and captured her face in his hand and pressed a sincere kiss into her lips. 

“Who knew we’d be so good together ?” the second after he said it he made a face like he was shocked the words had come out but she laughed quietly and his face relaxed. 

“We’re like chocolate and peanut butter.” She grinned taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. “You wouldn’t expect it but...well I like us anyway.”

Neville’s crooked smile grew across his face.” Yeah, that’s right, like chocolate and peanut butter.” 


End file.
